


Revolting Against the Apocalypse

by await_the_dawn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Crossover, Gen, and cuties speaking without talking, and humorous grantaire, so just saying, some angst too, there could possibly be death in the future, there is a kaiju fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/await_the_dawn/pseuds/await_the_dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Showcasing the lives of various Jaeger pilots as they face the ongoing threat of the Kaiju</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patria's Vengeance

It was late when the alarms went off. Or was it early? Combeferre wasn’t sure what to call it as he rolled out of bed at the sound of the alarm. This was the first night in a while that it had gone off, and he had been secretly hoping that perhaps he would never have to hear them again. He knew it couldn’t last.

He checked the monitor they had in their rooms, reading the info command put through, before he looked over to Enjolras as he pulled a tank top on, smiling a bit as he pulled the blankets further over his head, leaving just a splash of blonde hair showing at the top. Combeferre went over, tugging the blankets off of him.

“Up you get, we’ve got a level three to deal with,” he said, going to the fridge and pouring some orange juice for both of them.

“Wha’ time izzit?” Enjolras muttered, sitting up with a yawn, gratefully taking the cup that Combeferre handed him.

“You don’t want to know,” was his reply. Enjolras grumbled in response and they both got ready to leave their room quickly, heading towards the prep room. They were met by the usual bustling scene of workers to help them into their suits. Enjolras looked down to step into his boots, smiling as he looked back up to see Feuilly walking towards him.

“We made a few adjustments to the suits,” Feuilly said, coffee in his hand and a smile on his face. He took another drink from his cup before handing it off to someone and pointing to pieces of Enjolras’ suit.

“Here, here, and here. We adjusted how they sit against your body, as well as giving them a stronger connection to your jaeger. All in all, it should work out better.”

Combeferre and Enjolras had been listening closely the entire time, Enjolras with his brows furrowed in concentration. Feuilly pulled a band off his wrist and held it out to Enjolras, who realized then that he had forgotten to put his hair up.

“Thank you,” he said with a sheepish smile, taking the tie from him and gathering his hair in one hand, tying it off in a low pony-tail. Feuilly just smiled and nodded, clapping them both on the shoulders.

“Good luck you two,” he said, gently taking Combeferre’s glasses from his nose so that the prep team could put their helmets on. He waited until he got a nod from Combeferre before pocketing the glasses and grabbing his coffee back, giving them one last smile before heading off to check on his engineering team.

Enjolras and Combeferre stepped forward into the elevator, silently riding it up, listening to the intercom.

“All crew ready for Patria’s Vengeance. Level three Kaiju. All crew ready for Patria’s Vengeance.”

They stepped forward together when the doors open, walking into the head of their Jaeger. Enjolras split off to the right, Combeferre to the left. They quickly connected to the jaeger, the crew stepping out and closing the door, leaving the two men. A voice quickly sounded over the intercom.

“You guys ready to rumble?” Grantaire said, humor evident in his voice.

“Someone’s had their midnight coffee,” Combeferre replied, rolling his eyes at Enjolras.

“Always do,” came the cheeky reply. Grantaire was sitting in his chair in the command center, quickly typing away at the systems, grinning into his headset, all business despite that.

“Initiating neural handshake,” Grantaire continued, holding the button and counting down.

Enjolras and Combeferre exchanged a nod before they both closed their eyes, bracing for the mental impact. It hit quickly. Memories rushed by in swirls of color and flashes of sound. Enjolras turning 12, Combeferre getting an A on his history essay, Kaiju attacks, all shared, and yet all separate. Over almost as soon as it started. The two men reeled slightly, all in sync, adjusting to the familiar feeling of being connected.

They raised their arms, testing the connection between them and the jaeger. Grantaire’s voice came over the intercom again, “Neural handshake complete. Patria’s Vengeance is ready for action! Good luck you two.”

“See you on the other side R,” Enjolras replied.

The roof of the shatterdome overhead opened and they heard the connections to the helicopters attaching. Soon, they were airborne and heading over the water in the direction of the Kaiju signal. They watched silently over the water, and Combeferre could feel the usual nervousness coming from Enjolras. He didn’t have to say anything, he simply turned his head to look at Enjolras, conveying with his thoughts and eyes. Enjolras smiled back, and Combeferre could feel the gratefulness his friend felt at having him there.

All too soon they reached the Kaiju.

They could see the faint glow emanating from its body as it swam its way in the direction of the coastline. Enjolras reached out and pressed a sequence of buttons.

“Disconnecting from helicopters,” he said, pressing the final button.

The jaeger lurched, releasing from the hooks and dropping into the water. The two men bent their knees for impact, feeling when they hit the water, straightening back up. The Kaiju had spotted them long before and reared out of the water, letting out a roar before rushing towards them. They moved in sync, grabbing the Kaiju when it reached them, landing a punch to its jaw.

It reeled back, slashing towards them. They quickly moved, Combeferre letting out a quiet grunt of effort, punching it once more to send it falling back.

“Releasing sword,” Combeferre called into the intercom, pressing the button on the screen. The two men moved, and the jaeger caught the sword as it unfolded. The Kaiju had reared up again, charging towards them. They swung, and it caught the sword against its claws, biting down at it in an effort to break it. This only caused a fierce grin to break out across Enjolras’ features as they twisted the sword, slashing the Kaiju straight through the room of its mouth.

The creature began to flail and they pulled the sword out, quickly raising it above their head for a downward thrust, straight into the Kaiju’s skull. It collapsed, and the sword pulled free. They watched it sink, and Combeferre put away the sword.

“Kaiju down!” Grantaire called through the intercom, “Patria’s Vengeance return to the Shatterdome.”

The helicopters recaptured the Jaeger and they were soon safely returned to the Shatterdome, stepping out of the jaeger when they were disconnecting. They met Feuilly back in the prep room as they were getting their suits removed. He pulled Combeferre’s glasses out of his pocket and returned them with a smile. Combeferre placed them back on his nose with a grateful nod.

“Excellent job,” Feuilly said, clapping them both on the shoulders, “I think it might be a new record.”

“Well he basically did all the work for us,” Enjolras replied with a grin, brushing a stray piece of hair out of his face.

“Even so, nice work,” Feuilly nodded and bustled off to check on the jaeger and the two of them started returning to their room, desperate for a shower and some more sleep. They were met by Grantaire, who slung his arms around their shoulders.

“Nice work oh mighty Apollo and wise Athena!” he called, grinning cheekily between the two of them, “Your best takedown yet!”

Enjolras rolled his eyes while Combeferre chuckled.

“While I appreciate the compliment Grantaire,” Combeferre said, “I still don’t see why I get the nickname of a female Greek god.”

“Well, you don’t get to pick your nicknames and this one fits,” was his reply. He pulled away, patting their backs. “You two stink. Go shower.”

With that, he wandered off and Enjolras and Combeferre exchanged a glance with raised eyebrows before heading back to their room.


	2. Dancing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showcasing the lives of various Jaeger pilots as they face the ongoing threat of the Kaiju

“Come on Marius we got this!” Courfeyrac called, wide grin on his face despite the circumstances. Not even a Kaiju could dampen his mood.  
Marius just rolled his eyes, not even bothering to speak. I’m in your head Courf that isn’t necessary. Courfeyrac’s only response was a laugh, not missing a beat as the two moved in sync . They had been fighting this Kaiju for several hours now, and they had been steadily pushed back towards land as the time went. The city was only a few miles behind them and the two of them were starting to get frustrated, determined to take it down before it reached the city.   
“Wrist cannons!” Courfeyrac called and the two of them reacted, acting the wrist movements that activate the cannon. The Kaiju reared up and raced towards them as the cannon was loading, crashing into the jaeger. They fell back, landing in the water with a crash. They positioned the cannon against the Kaiju’s underbelly.  
“Fire!” Courfeyrac shouted. They set off the cannon, unloading the clip into the Kaiju. It roared once more before going still, and they pushed it off of them, standing up. It had gotten its claws into them at one point, and there were several warning lights flashing. Courfeyrac reached out and pushed a com button.  
“Dancing Queen reporting in. Kaiju is down!”  
Grantaire responded right away, “Well it’s about damn time you two! Thought you would never get it!”  
Marius started to protest but Courfeyrac silently shushed him, grinning as the helicopters connected to the jaeger, lifting it up to return to the shatter dome. “Aw don’t be that way R,” he said, “You should have seen the teeth on this guy. Nearly ripped our arm off!”  
Marius grumbled a bit at that. It was his arm after all that had received the shock from that. Courfeyrac shot him a sympathetic thought.  
“Guess you’d better work harder so you don’t caught by the next one then!” Grantaire replied, humor evident in his voice. Marius was looking rather put out so Courfeyrac reached out and shut off the coms.  
You okay? He looked over at him, eyebrows raised.  
I’m fine.  
You’re not. You’re bothered.  
I’m not.  
You are. I’m in your head, remember? It’s because it took so long. Sure it wasn’t our best run, but it was bigger than we’ve ever fought. We did good. YOU did good Marius. Grantaire was just giving you a hard time. Relax dude.  
Marius nodded, already feeling a little better from that. They had reached the shatterdome and felt the helicopters lowering them in, Grantaire’s voice crackling over the intercom again.  
“Well after being so rudely hung up on I would like to inform you that the neural connection is about to be shut off. I hope you’ve said your silent farewells, you’ll have to start using your big boy words now.”  
Grantaire pushed the code in, and they felt their connection shut off, leaving them separate. The two of them took a moment to readjust to that before pulling the crew came in, pulling their helmets off. Feuilly was right there, fussing over the damage.  
“Those must have been some teeth… It nearly tore right through the connections on the arm… That will take some time to fix…” he muttered, looking up at the stray cables.  
“They were,” Marius replied, stepping up next to him, “It was a mean one.”  
“You did good though. You still managed to keep the arm on and keep fighting. Couldn’t have been easy with half the connections severed,” Feuilly said, clapping Marius on the shoulder.  
Marius blushed at the compliment, shuffling his feet and mumbling something before practically scrambling out of the Jaeger. Courfeyrac grinned and threw his arm around Feuilly’s shoulders.  
“Take good care of her majesty here Feuilly or I’ll have to come after you,” he said. Feuilly rolled his eyes and elbowed Courfeyrac lightly in the ribs. He played wounded, pulling away with a grin before running after Marius. He caught up to him after getting his suit off, jumping on his back, causing Marius to stumble.   
“Onwards Pontmercy! To the showers!” he called, pointing.   
Marius just rolled his eyes and kept walking, knowing it was easier to let Courfeyrac have his way than to argue with him. They walked past the dining hall, Courfeyrac waving at Enjolras and Combeferre when they looked over.   
“Hey guys!” he called, grinning like a 12 year old. Combeferre waved back while Enjolras just laughed a bit, and soon the two of them were out of his line of sight. He wrapped his arm back around Marius’ shoulder, holding on. They soon reached their rooms and Marius stopped walking.  
“End of the line. All must exit,” he said, letting go of Courfeyrac’s legs. Courfeyrac dropped down, pushing open the door to their room and going in, peeling off his tank top. Marius followed, wearily shutting the door behind him. He rolled his eyes when Courfeyrac called “Dibs!” on the shower, just collapsing wordlessly onto the bed.  
Courfeyrac smiled fondly over at Marius, a tangle of long awkward limbs on top of his bed. “I’ll wake you when I’m done,” he said, heading into the bathroom. Marius didn’t even respond, already asleep with his legs hanging off the edge of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next chapter will come easier for me. I seem to have a harder time writing Marius and Courfeyrac than I do others. Please review if you like!


	3. Floral Fists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showcasing the lives of various Jaeger pilots as they face the ongoing threat of the Kaiju

Bahorel was following closely behind Major Javert as they walked down the halls of the shatterdome in the direction of the sparring center. Javert didn’t speak, merely walked briskly down the halls, hands clasped behind his back. Bahorel was anxious, fidgeting with the chord of the necklace around his neck. It had been almost a year since he had drifted. A year of no connection. A year of silence. He didn’t even know that he would be compatible with this person. Jean Prouvaire. He was a year younger than Bahorel himself. His partner had retired and he needed a new copilot. Bahorel was available and he’d been recommended.

So here he was. Walking down the halls of a new shatterdome, heading to meet a new potential partner. They walked into the sparring room and Bahorel caught sight of him across the room. He was shorter, hair long and braided back. Bahorel looked him up and down, and could see Prouvaire doing the same to him. He stepped forward, holding out his hand.

“Bahorel,” he said, shaking Prouvaire’s hand.

“Jehan,” he replied, giving Bahorel a small smile. Bahorel nodded and released his hand, glancing to Javert. “So then!” Jehan continued, clapping his hands, “Shall we spar?”

He waited for Bahorel to nod and start removing his boots before moving, grabbing two staffs from the wall. He tossed one, and Bahorel caught it as he stood up, twirling it a bit to adjust to its balance. He stepped onto the mat, facing Jehan who twirled his staff before holding it behind his back, his whole stance screaming that he was ready to fight. Bahorel sized him up a moment, glancing over at the motionless Javert before gripping his staff in both hands, moving towards Jehan.

The smaller man simply smiled, letting him approach. When he was within reach Bahorel swung, blinking a bit when Jehan’s staff was up in time to block it. Jean grinned, pulling back to swing, Bahorel barely getting his staff up in time. The fight began in earnest then, neither men landing a blow for the longest while, Bahorel flinching when Jean paused an inch away from hitting in the head.

“One,” Jean said, pulling back. Bahorel swung again, resuming the fight, landing a blow after a few minutes. A crowd had gathered in the doorway to watch, the other Jaeger pilots whispering quietly amongst themselves as they watched the two sparring. Combeferre and Enjolras were nodding approvingly, Courfeyrac nudging Marius with a grin. Grantaire leaned against the doorway, picking under his nails with a small pocket knife as he watched.

The two fighting didn’t even notice. While they had landed the initial one blow each 5 minutes had gone by without either of them landing one. 

“Alright then,” Javert called out, the two men pausing, breathing heavily as they stared at each other, “That’s enough. Prouvaire?”

Jean straightened up, smiling widely at Bahorel. “I think it’ll work. Don’t you?”

Bahorel couldn’t help but return the smile, nodding as he did. The crowd gathered in the doorway broke into applause and Jean moved closer to Bahorel, laughing a bit. 

“All we need to do now is drift and test it out,” he said, tossing his braid over one shoulder.  
Grantaire came forward then. 

“Which you can do today if you’d like. I knew you two would be sparring so I got your Jaeger set up Jean so that you could test it,” he said.

Jean clapped his hands, “Marvelous! Would you like to do that now then Bahorel?”

“If it’s set up yeah let’s do it,” he replied, a wide grin on his face.

Preparation took no time at all. Feuilly quickly had them in their suits and they headed into the Jaeger. Jean took the left side, which was fine by Bahorel as he had always been on the right… before. Jean knew his background. He knew what Bahorel had been through. He smiled reassuringly as they hooked up to the Jaeger, Grantaire’s voice coming over the coms.

“Alrighty boys, you ready for your drift? Initiating neural handshake in 5, 4-“

Bahorel closed his eyes as Grantaire started counting down, taking a relaxing breath as he braced for the drift. He felt it hit. He could see all the memories passing by, flashes of his like, of Jean’s life, of their partner’s memories that they had shared. It was almost overwhelming and then-

Bahorel lurched slightly as the handshake completed. He could feel Jean’s presence, shared his thoughts. God it felt good to drift again… he could feel Jean’s happiness at that, glancing over to see his smile.

It’s not something you can leave behind the thought drifted over to him from Jean, and he couldn’t help but agree.

They raised their arms, testing their connection to the jaeger, moving the arms in perfect sync with each other. It felt so right, so natural… then the memories hit. The last time he had been in a Jaeger… He could practically hear the roars of the Kaiju, feel the searing pain as the Jaeger was ripped to pieces around him…

He looked left, and saw the face of Jones, his partner, glancing back at him with a look of resignation. “Bahorel!” he cried, cut off as the Kaiju’s claws sunk once more into the Jaeger. He cried out, body tensing up as he went out of alignment. He dimly heard someone calling his name, and forced himself to focus on that. He slowly pulled himself from the memory, eyes flying open with a gasp to find himself, safe, alive, inside the jaeger, still connected to Jean.

“Bahorel, you with me?” Jean asked, looking over at him. Bahorel nodded, taking a steadying breath, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. They finished up their practice and Grantaire powered down the Jaeger, disconnecting them from each other. The strange sense of loneliness overtook Bahorel once more as he stepped out of the Jaeger, getting out of the suit and following Jean to the cafeteria. They didn’t speak, merely grabbed their trays and Jean lead him to a table, grinning at the group sitting there. 

“Everyone, this is Bahorel, Bahorel, this is the group,” he proudly announced, sitting down and patting the spot next to him. Bahorel sat, looking around as Jean made introductions. Enjolras and Combeferre, who sat with their shoulders touching, both nodded in his direction. Courfeyrac, who had been sitting across from them next to his copilot Marius, actually reached down the table to lightly punch his shoulder with a grin. Feuilly had moved over to make room and was sitting next to Bahorel, shaking his hand.

“Where are Bossuet and Joly? And the girls?” Jean asked, looking around.

“The girls were still sparring I think,” Grantaire said as he came over, sitting down next to Feuilly, “And Bossuet and Joly are sleeping. They got called out early this morning.”

“Right I forgot about that,” Jean replied, nodding his head. “We’ll have to introduce you to them later.”

Bahorel nodded, turning when Feuilly asked him a question, falling into easy conversation with the group. They all were obviously very close, but they welcomed Bahorel as though they had always known him. Soon they started drifting off when they finished eating, and Jean tugged on Bahorel’s arm, guiding him out of the cafeteria and down some hallways. They ended up in the launch room of the shatterdome, sitting on scaffolding looking out at their jaeger.

“Floral Fists is her name,” Jean said, looking at it with a smile and his arms wrapped around one bent knee. “Do you like it?”

Bahorel grinned, swinging his legs over the edge as he looked at it. “It’s a great name. Perfect.”

Jean grinned at him before looking back at the jaeger, quiet for a moment. “This is such a great place to talk. And I think we should. I saw your memories, so I know what you went through. But if you want to talk, I’ll listen.”

Bahorel sighed, looking down at his left arm, and the web of scars running across it. They disappeared over his shoulder, covered by his shirt and running onto his chest.  
“It was the last time I ever drifted before today. Routine run. Level 3 Kaiju from the drift. We were dispatched to answer it. Everything seemed to be going fine, but it managed to get the upper hand somehow. It tore us apart,” he whispered, dropping his head into his hands as the memories came forward again, “One second he was right there, connected to me, and the next moment his harness was empty. We were still connected… I could feel everything up until… until…” 

He shook his head, not wanting to continue on that train of thought. The anguish he felt as Jones was killed, the loss of that connection. He was shaken from his thoughts by Jean’s hand on his shoulder, and he looked over to see a comforting smile.

“You’re allowed to hurt Bahorel,” he said, “But just make sure you never give up because of it.”

Bahorel nodded, looking at their jaeger with a smile, feeling some of the tension leave his chest for the first time in a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay this took forever to get up and I'm sorry. I went out of town for a weekend and then I had zero motivation. But here it is! Hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm really sorry if this all really sucks. I'm doing my best with it. I also apologize for any long gaps between chapters because my motivation disappears at random times. Hope you enjoy! Please review!


End file.
